1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for the gasification of carbon and/or carbon-containing media, in particular for the continuous production of a gas essentially containing CO and H.sub.2 by a metal-containing molten bath, in particular an iron or iron alloy-containing molten bath consisting of a reactor to which both carbon-containing and oxidizing gasification media are supplied underneath the surface of the molten bath, and which is provided with openings both for the connection of at least one gas outlet conduit and for the connection of at least one outlet organ for at least one liquid phase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of known devices for the gasification of carbon and/or carbon-containing media for the production of a CO and H.sub.2 -containing reaction gas, as for example can be taken from the German Pat. No. 1,915,248, sulfer-containing carbon fuel (coal fuel) and preheated air are introduced laterally by lances which extend through the walls of a stationary reactor, into an iron-containing metal bath.